Headstrong
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: No one wants to believe him. After all, he's crazy.... Or is he just a little headstrong? Oneshot


**Headstrong**

_**Circling, you're circling, you're circling your head.  
Comtemplating everything you ever said.  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt,  
A different motive in your eyes,  
and now I'm out.  
See you later. **_

I see your fantasy.  
You wanna make it a reality paved in gold,  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah.  
Well, now that's over.  
I see your motives inside,  
Decisions to hide...

Walking. Kicking a nearby rock, blowing off some steam. Because he had a lot of steam right now, a lot of excess anger hidden under his surface.

The anger was always there, of course. Bottled up inside himself. After all, hadn't he failed to save people before? Wasn't he always failing to save something around him, failing to do something right?

And yet wasn't he still here?

The rock fell into the water soundlessly, leaving only ripples behind itself as it fell away into the darkness of the water. "I hate this," he said aloud.

_I hate this doubt. I hate these lies. I hate myself for letting him get away, and I hate myself for failing to protect everyone and everything around me... I hate it all! _The second rock made a sound.

A loud splat against the water, forming more vigorous ripples than ever before. Rippling the way shadows of doubt had rippled his entire world, his entire reality.

"But I can't give up after I've come so far. Villans have to be stopped, there is a good and an evil, and I will make it out of this."

Anyone who knew him (anyone who could see his eyes) would have noticed a change in them then. They suddenly became harder, more fierce, as if resolve was stiffened in his mind unintentionally each time he thought of it.

_There is no reality left... _Kicking at the dirt one more time, he sank down, feeling at a loss for words.

_**Back off, I'll take you on.**  
**Headstrong to take on anyone.  
I know that you are wrong,  
Headstrong, we're headstrong.  
Back off, I'll take you on.  
Headstrong to take on anyone.  
I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong.**_

_**I can't give everything away.  
I won't give everything away.**_

He could practically stand thinking about it any longer. _Let's think about this for a second... _Silence came into his mind and he sat for a few minutes, trying to think, trying to make the thoughts recede and leave him.

_"I'm sorry we can't all be right all the time!" Raven shouted again at him. "I'm sorry that I just don't believe, Robin, that Sladecould come back again without our realization!"_

_"Maybe that's because you just don't believe me!" He had shot at her._

_"Your problem," she shot back, "Is that you're so damn headstrong!"_

_"So I'm wrong again! Fine!" _

_And away he had stormed._

_Only to end up mad at myself, _he thought miserably. He stood back up suddenly, scooping up a rock in his green-gloved hand until he threw it across the room and it ended up in the abyss of the lake.

_I can't give up on this,_ he thought. _I refuse to believe that I am always wrong..._

_**Conclusions manifest,  
Your first impression's got to be your very best.  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright,  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night.  
Well now that's over.  
**__**  
I see your fantasy.  
You wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah.  
Well now that's over.  
I see your motives inside.  
Decisions to hide...**_

Suddenly the line wasn't so clear anymore- All the carefully drawn conclusions and lines were gone, leaving him behind with only his determination to not only prove her wrong but have her come back, have Raven apoligize.

Little did he know just how close at hand she was, at least until she spoke. "Robin?"

Her impression was that he was tense- Such was evident by the way he wheeled around, staring at her with drawn shoulders and a blank expression. "I... wanted to apoligize for earlier and..."

"Forget it," he said weakly. "Just forget it."

"No, seriously, I am sorry."

"For as good as telling me I'm full of shit?"

Raven paused. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just meant that you don't have any motives and no proof, and..."

Robin sighs. "What does it take for me to prove I'm not crazy? That I'm right and my reality is solid?"

He recieved no quick response, butrather a moodysilence from the azure-eyed Azarathean.

"I'm just sorry I can't find a way to show you paved reality doesn't exist," she said finally.

_**Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone.  
I know that you are wrong,  
Headstrong, we're headstrong.  
Back off I'll take you on.  
Headstrong to take on anyone.  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong.  
(Where you belong)**_

_**I can't give everything away,  
I won't give everything away.**_

_**I know,  
I know all about,  
I know,  
I know all about,  
I know all about your motives inside,  
And your decision to hide.**_

"What do you mean, reality doesn't exist?" Robin asked after a second.

"Well," Raven began, swallowing slowly and sliding her hand onto his for support, "If you hold one thing true your whole life, and it goes wrong, you can't keep clinging to it." She held her breath for a few moments. "Kind of like your ideas of right and wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. Someone could see what we're doing to be wrong. Someone could even see what Slade is trying to do as right."

"And that's just idiocy!" Robin yelled, his voice echoing slightly across the lake.

"That may be so, but it's the truth. If you have fixed ideas of right and wrong, how do you know who's really right, and where people are really coming from?"

_You don't..._

"I dunno," he said loosely.

"You've got the right motives," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "I just think you're going about it the wrong way."

"You just think I'm too headstrong."

**_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone.  
I know that you are wrong,  
Headstrong, we're headstrong.  
Back off I'll take you on.  
Headstrong to take on anyone.  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong.  
(Where you belong)_**

**_I can't give everything away.  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away.  
(This is not where you belong)  
This is not where you belong._**

"Well, yes," Raven said finally. "And it's not a bad thing, but..." She paused, unsure of how to continue.

Robin hugged her. "I know. I get it." And suddenly he moved away from her, away from her shattered, realistic ideas about ideals.

Up in his room. Alone. All the steam gone, fear in his eyes that no one could see, yet determination also there. He knew what he had to do: It was just a matter of letting go.

Still, ideas filled his head. Wrong or right, he couldn't accept Raven's ideas yet.

He caught his reflection in the mirror- Headstrong, refusing to give up.

"I'm going to find him if it kills me." He touched the broken, slightly battered mask on his wall, a piece of case evidence from another time.

_Headstrong, _he had said before. "That's what I am. Headstrong."

**Raventhedarkgoddess: Headstrong by Trapt. I don't own the song or Teen Titans. Pointless one-shot written at five in the morning. Enjoy if possible.**


End file.
